Le jugement de Shion
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le dernier voyage du Grand Pope. Son jugement auquel il ne pourra se soustraire. Il y retrouvera d'ailleurs une veille connaissance.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ce petit OS présente la relation qui unie Shion à Rune. Un lien particulier existe entre ces deux personnages puisqu'ils se sont rencontrés et affrontés pendant la Guerre Sainte du 18ème siècle.

Je fais référence à The Lost Canvas dans ce texte et leur passé commun. J'ai trouvé ça marrant de les mettre en scène les deux. Par contre j'ai voulu un ton de fiction sombre, je ne sais pas si j'y suis parvenue.

Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.

Bonne lecture.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Shion/Rune

Genre : très léger yaoi/Angst/Dark

* * *

OoOoO

**Le jugement de Shion**

OoOoO

* * *

Tous les chevaliers d'Ors sont réunis dans le treizième temple. Ils sont tous là, aucun ne manque à l'appel. En bas du domaine sacré, dans chaque temple ou camp d'entrainement c'est le même constat, la même ambiance, chevaliers d'argents, de bronzes, maîtres d'armes, apprentis se recueillent en ce jour particulier.

Les douze ors forment un cercle dans cette pièce spéciale, personne n'y a jamais posé un pied, ils ne la connaissent pas, pas même Mû. En ce jour funeste, les gardiens de la déesse de la Guerre veillent le corps sans vie de Shion, Grand Pope, grand maître vénéré. Parce qu'aujourd'hui Shion est mort. Shion s'est éteint parmi les étoiles là où résidera sa place désormais, entouré de toutes les constellations de ses protégés, de ses fils, de ses ancêtres, il a trépassé. Mort dans son sommeil, d'une fin naturelle. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert, aucune contraction ne déforme les traits de son visage, au contraire il semble apaisé. C'est comme s'il dormait et qu'il allait finir par se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Tous l'attendent d'ailleurs ce moment irréel, parce que Shion ne se réveillera plus jamais. Il ne posera plus ses iris sagaces sur ses chevaliers biens aimés.

C'est une servante qui l'a trouvé dans cet état de repos au petit matin pour le réveiller en s'inquiétant de ne pas l'avoir encore vu arpenter les couloirs du palais. Aussitôt le son du gong qui se tient devant la statue de la déesse a retenti annonçant la sordide nouvelle. Tous ont su immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Dans leurs temples respectifs, tout accoururent dans les plus brefs délais pour constater par eux même de la vérité.

* * *

Et là en cet instant solennel ils l'entourent une dernière fois de leurs cosmos plaintifs.

Aphrodite a déposé une de ses magnifiques roses rouges entre les mains jointes du souverain, sans retenir ses larmes il se déverse devant le corps inanimé de Shion. Angelo le prend par les épaules pour le soutenir, lui aussi est altéré, la rudesse de ses traits se tendent encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mâchoire crispée il ne dit rien.

Shura fait un signe de croix, un restant de sa ferveur catholique pour l'accompagner dans la prière les yeux fermés.

Aldébaran pleure également se contre fichant de sa stature de colosse, ses pieds sont faits d'argiles en cet instant.

Aiolos et Aiolia se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sagittaire les yeux rivés sur son ex Pope.

Shaka les yeux clos récite des prières bouddhistes pour accompagner jusqu'au bout l'âme du patriarche au-delà du plan terrestre.

Kanon fixe de ses prunelles ciselées cette enveloppe charnelle qui n'exprime plus rien sans comprendre, en lui un flot se répand dans sa tête. Saga quant à lui retient sa rage, sa fureur d'avoir perdu pour la seconde fois son modèle. Il reste digne malgré la rougeur qui gagne ses iris.

Camus demeure impavide, imperceptiblement l'on distingue malgré tout des tressaillements lui parcourir le corps, sa température baisse de seconde en seconde, il semble secoué.

Milo s'exprime, hurle sa peine, cette injustice qui leur est faite une nouvelle fois… Après avoir tout perdu mainte et mainte fois, on leur reprend Shion pour de bon.

Mû tête baissée, larmes roulant aux coins des yeux fredonne une chanson mortuaire en atlante pour lui rendre hommage. Personne ne comprend de quoi elle parle mais le son ainsi que les paroles prononcées sont terriblement belles et tragiques. Sa douce voix extirpe ses sons aériens pour qu'ils s'envolent dans le ciel du Sanctuaire.

Pour finir, Doko agenouillé près de la dépouille contemple la vue de son amant défunt en lui prenant les mains pour tenter de graver en sa mémoire la texture de sa peau. Lui plus que les autres semble anéanti de la nouvelle. Ils sont là dans la chambre de leur vénérable Souverain pour la première et la dernière fois de leurs vies.

* * *

La veillée se termine, tous regagnent leurs demeures, seul Doko ne parvient pas à partir. Dès qu'il quittera son ex amant il n'aura plus l'occasion de toucher ses mains délicates terriblement glacées maintenant. Les autres entourent Mû redescendant les marches avec lui, il va devoir annoncer la triste nouvelle à Kiki…

Une fois dehors ils entendent un cri déchirer l'aube naissante. Ce n'est autre que le chevalier de la balance qui exprime toute sa douleur une fois seul avec _lui_… Ce hurlement fait penser à un loup aux aboies, un loup sauvage privé de son garde fou. Privé de sa laisse, de sa muselière, maintenant il retourne dans la Nature seul, livré à lui-même. Que va devenir Doko sans l'amour de Shion ?

Mû se prend la tête entre ses mains et s'écroule au sol, là il ne parvient plus à se contenir ni à garder son rang de bélier d'or. Il pleure, gémit et tant pis pour son rang il s'en moque. Milo à son tour sombre dans la folie des larmes, Camus l'entoure en le prenant contre lui. Il faut se mettre à leurs places, ils viennent de perdre la seule personne qui les comprenaient, les protégeaient, leur seule figure paternelle. En ce matin tragique, ils ont perdus un père.

OoOoO

Il sent son âme quitter son enveloppe terrestre, il sent un souffle d'air l'aspirer malgré lui, il est emporté. Lui mais en même temps un autre. Non, il rassemble ses esprits une seconde, puis il voit en dessous son corps inerte alors il comprend. Il comprend ce qui se produit, la mort l'a emporté, il n'existe plus sous la forme de Shion mais son âme réside encore attendant son jugement. Ce résidu de plasma s'élève jusqu'au ciel où va-t-il ? Puis un trou. Béant. Un gouffre, il se sent tomber dans les nimbes des Ténèbres, évidemment, Hadès le rappelle à lui. Mortel déchu, son âme appartient désormais au Prince des Mort, à sa Souveraineté obscure.

Il arrive dans un endroit qu'il connait bien pour l'avoir vu auparavant. D'ailleurs il doit connaitre tous les recoins des Enfers. La Porte des Enfers se dresse devant lui, imposante « vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir », la seule chose qui le raccroche à son humanité va le quitter une fois cette porte franchie. Mais Shion s'avance il doit affronter son jugement. Il marche droit devant lui.

Il se tient devant la rive de l'Achéron, grand fleuve où le passeur d'âme l'attend. Shion baisse les yeux pour se voir dans une toge blanche minimaliste, pieds nus car en entrant aux Enfers tous redeviennent égaux face à la Mort. Les rois, les princes se mêlent aux manants quoi de plus normal que d'adopter la même apparence pour chacun ?

Charon l'attend rame à la main prêt à partir. Il lui demande de quoi le rémunérer, mince Shion n'a rien sur lui… Il se tâte malgré tout et découvre dans un pli de sa ceinture une pièce d'or… Doko… Cette pensée le traverse… Son Doko a tout prévu, c'est surement lui qui lui a glissé cette pièce avant de partir pour l'autre royaume. Il la tend au passeur qui la regarde satisfait. Soit, il l'autorise à embarquer. Pendant sa traversée Shion fixe le plafond du ciel noir, il s'entrecoupe de plaies carmines comme si le ciel des Enfers lui-même se trouvait rompu par des morsures… Un monde de dévastation est la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Charon chante pour passer le temps, parce qu'il aime ça, peu importe Shion n'écoute pas. Ses yeux rivés sur le ciel il essaye d'imaginer ce que font en cet instant ses chevaliers… Et Doko ne quitte pas son esprit, il sait qu'en le laissant seul il risque de sombrer peu de temps après lui. Shion se dit qu'il est égoïste puisqu'il aimerait croire que son amour ne puisse se remettre de sa perte et qu'il le rejoigne très vite pour le retrouver… Mais il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées, parce que le noble chevalier de la Liberté se doit de tenir le nouveau rôle de Pope. C'est lui qui guidera la génération présente et future.

Un sourire âpre se dessine sur les lèvres atlantes, son amour impossible aura duré le temps d'une vie, une longue vie de plusieurs centaines d'années seulement la joie du plaisir des sens n'aura duré que trop peu elle… Cruelles retrouvailles, entachées par le temps qui fuit. Ils auraient pu apprécier enfin cette nouvelle ère de paix, mais malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement. Dorénavant il sera privé de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Puis il laisse aussi son tendre Mû à son chagrin. Chagrin qui lui a causé plus d'une fois, en partant une première fois, puis en revenant en tant que renégat et en le laissant subitement.

* * *

Il n'est plus l'heure aux divagations puisque le trajet se termine, il se voit déposer sur la rive opposée. Shion arrive au terminus de son périple puisqu'il gravit les premières marches du tribunal là où siègent les trois juges d'Hadès… Peu importe lequel le prendra en main, il sait ce qu'il l'attend. Devant les grandes portes en bois Zélos l'accueille un rictus dégoutant aux lèvres, l'annonce à sa majesté Minos du Griffon et le fait entrer.

Shion lève la tête, tout en haut des marches, derrière un pupitre se tient le deuxième juge des Enfers, Minos de l'étoile de la Noblesse. Sa réputation le précède. Le juge stoppe sa lecture pour dévisager la nouvelle âme se présentant à lui. Un rire sinistre s'échappe de sa bouche, mais ses yeux restent cachés sous ses mèches argentées.

— Bien, si je m'attendais à ça… Shion… Shion le Grand Pope… L'honorable souverain de la déesse Athéna. Là en personne devant moi… Soumis à l'état de débris. Tu ne possèdes plus ton enveloppe terrestre, ta puissance, ta force tout ça appartient au passé. Devant moi tu n'es plus rien qu'une misérable entité vêtue de haillon… Je me délecte de ce spectacle jouissif.

Et Minos part dans un délirium complet de sadisme. Exulte son pouvoir sur ce chevalier défunt, mythique figure du Sanctuaire.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et qu'une voix claire mais déterminée entonne.

— Laissez-le-moi messire Minos… Cette âme m'appartient pour le peu de temps où elle restera entre ces murs. Permettez-moi de le juger personnellement.

Le juge dévisage l'audacieux spectre qui vient de lui demander une faveur, de lui tenir tête. Personne ne se permet une telle familiarité !

Rune. L'étoile céleste de l'Excellence défie son supérieur en personne pour obtenir le privilège de juger lui-même l'ex bélier d'or. Il soutient le visage glacial de Minos qui finit par lâcher un ricanement perfide.

— Bien, je dois avouer que tout cela m'amuse à vrai dire. Oui, Rune tu me distrais aujourd'hui. Soit, je te laisse la lourde tâche de juger et de condamner cette âme.

En partant de la salle d'audience d'une démarche dédaigneuse il sous-entend.

— Amuses-toi bien.

Puis les laisse en martelant le marbre froid de ses bottes.

* * *

Rune scrute son accusé sous toutes les coutures, les secondes s'égrainent sans que personne ne prenne la parole. Ils se font face dans le silence absolu, c'est alors que le spectre se décide à parler.

— Shion du Bélier, nous nous retrouvons enfin après tout ce temps… Ta vie aura été bien longue, trop longue à vrai dire, il est temps de te présenter devant notre Seigneur Hadès pour expier de tous tes péchés commis. Cette fois-ci Shion tu n'auras plus l'opportunité de ressusciter. Ceci sera ton ultime jugement.

— Rune du Balrog je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir à vrai dire… Surtout je n'aurai pas imaginé un seul instant que serait toi à qui j'aurai à faire…

— Pourquoi ? Cela te dérangerait-il Shion ?

L'ex Pope plisse les yeux, sourit à peine avant de déclarer.

— Nullement Rune. Cela me questionne tout simplement… Pour quelle raison le procureur du second juge des Enfers voudrait me juger en personne alors que Minos se trouve être à son tribunal ? Je pensais que tu prenais la relève en cas d'absence de ton supérieur…

A son tour Rune baisse la tête et affiche un sourire complaisant. Quand il la relève ses yeux luisent d'orgueil.

— Dois-je me justifier devant toi ? Voyons… Mon vieil ami… Nous savons tous deux la raison qui me pousse à le faire. Nous avons un passé en commun… Je t'attends depuis près de deux siècles, maintenant que tu es ici, je ne vais pas avoir le déplaisir de te voir croupir dans ta future prison sans y être l'investigateur… Puis… Je désirais te revoir une dernière fois. Seigneur Minos a raison, tu as totalement perdu de ta splendeur d'antan. Je ne reconnais plus le vaillant bélier d'or. Devant moi reste un pauvre mortel parmi tant d'autres.

— Si je suis devenu si insignifiant pour toi Rune, pourquoi avoir autant insisté auprès de ton supérieur ? Laisse-le me juger et n'en parlons plus, lui ou toi cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend.

— Voyons, voyons… Tu vas finir par me vexer, est-ce cela que tu souhaites ?

Le spectre fait le tour de l'ex bélier en appréciant chaque détail puis revient devant lui lentement. Il donne l'ordre à Zélos de lui apporter le livre de savoir absolu où est transcrite toute la vie de son accusé. Attentivement il le lit, au fil des pages le passé de Shion se dévoile devant ses yeux améthyste.

— Eh bien à vrai dire, ton passé je le connais déjà… Tu as attenté à la vie de ta propre déesse, trahi notre Seigneur Hadès, mené une rébellion en tentant de le trouver pour le tuer… Ton passé n'est pas exempt de bassesses. Puis…

En défiant Shion du regard il passe sa main devant sa bouche avant de maintenir son menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

— Tu as fait des choses auxquelles tu ne dois pas être fier n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

— Oui Rune je vois. Tu fais référence à notre première rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Je suis flatté qu'elle t'est autant marquée dis-moi.

Un petit rire narquois sort de sa bouche.

— Comment un chevalier d'or, où devrais-je dire ex puisque tu es mort, comment donc un Gold Saint doublé du ministre de la déesse de la Guerre en personne ne peut avoir honte devant ce qu'il a fait ? Je m'étonne Shion. Dis-moi, ta vanité est-elle si grande que ça pour que tu n'éprouves aucun remords ?

— Non Rune, mes fautes je les assume et je m'en souviens. Je suis humain, ou plutôt je l'étais, mes erreurs je les regarde droit dans les yeux et je paierais pour elles. Le châtiment, ton châtiment ne m'effraie pas.

— A l'époque tu étais tellement impétueux… Où est passé cette fougue ?

L'étoile de l'Excellence s'approche encore plus près de son vis-à-vis, les visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les roses se mêlent l'un à l'autre comme pour y sonder l'âme de chaque.

— Je la retrouve au fond de ton regard Shion… Elle y brille derrière tout ce masque d'impassibilité, de devoir, de froideur. Tu es toujours ce jeune homme pétulant marchant sur le fil du rasoir en ne sachant pas de quel côté pencher… Face à moi tu ne peux te cacher Shion, je te lis comme dans un livre ouvert… Tu as hésité à une époque devant moi, et là encore je sais que je te trouble.

— Tu as une haute estime de toi dis-moi Rune… Ceci est véridique, j'ai hésité à une époque mais plus maintenant, plus depuis ces nombreuses années. J'ai gardé le même chemin sans en dévier, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever.

— Tu resteras le meilleur adversaire que j'ai connu, je le reconnais… Si tu avais cédé… Si tu m'avais suivi nous aurions accomplis de grandes choses toux deux.

— J'ai accompli de grandes choses seul. Puis avec ma chevalerie, tous m'ont aidé à bâtir un avenir meilleur en ce bas monde. Tous ont posés leur pierre à l'édifice de la gloire d'Athéna. Je n'aurai souhaité meilleure destinée.

Le spectre claque de la langue visiblement contrarié avant de siffler.

— Athéna votre grande Athéna… Regarde où elle t'a conduis ? A ta propre perte mon cher Shion… Si tu t'étais rangé du côté de notre Maître bien aimé, tu aurais pu gouter à la vie éternelle, au pouvoir infini, à la science Shion… Toi, le Sage tu aurais eu le privilège de recevoir le don d'omniscience. Tu as tout gâché, quel dommage.

— Je m'en moque mon pauvre Rune si tu savais.

— Vraiment ? C'est ironique venant de la part d'un manant qui se délectait d'espionner les vies des chevaliers défunts de part les armures qu'il devait réparer… C'est absolument ironique mon cher ami. Puisque cela va à l'encontre des grands principes de votre caste vois-tu… Tu es tellement contradictoire dans tes choix, cela devient navrant… Moi je t'offrais la possibilité d'utiliser ton savoir à des choses concrètes. Alors s'il te plait, ne joue pas au grand prince maintenant, pas avec moi. Moi je te connais, je sais ce que recèle le fond de ton âme noire… Je l'ai vu il y a fort longtemps…

Calmement l'ex Pope reprend toujours l'air imperturbable malgré les provocations du procureur.

— N'aie-je pas fait une grande chose lorsque je t'ai vaincu dans ton temple de Vénus dis-moi ? Ne t'aie-je pas anéanti Rune ? Il me semble que j'ai accompli une grande chose en débarrassant ce monde de ta présence, puis en vainquant ton dieu justement. Toi qui te targue de connaître les moindres faits et gestes de tes adversaires grâce à ton précieux livre, il ne t'est pas eu d'une grande aide lorsque je t'ai décimé… Rien que pour cela je me réjouis de me conforter dans les choix que j'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurais voulu résider à tes côtés mon pauvre Rune.

Le spectre penche la tête de côté puis vient tout près à l'oreille du bélier pour lui murmurer avec tout le fiel dont il sait faire preuve.

— Non certes, tu as préféré t'emmurer vivant dans une relation impossible, impalpable… Une vie humaine faite de sacrifice, de tueries, de barbarie, de chagrin, de renoncement est tellement plus appréciable qu'une vie de quiétude, de supériorité, de savoir… A te voir épanoui dans ta grandeur bafouée j'arriverai presque à t'envier…

Tout en narrant son petit discours le spectre a posé sa main sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Il s'écarte doucement, les yeux rivés dans les iris amarante en laissant couler sa main sur le torse. Cette main glisse tel un serpent rampant le long des muscles secs puis remonte pour prendre une mèche vénitienne entre les doigts fins. Ceux-ci s'amusent à tourner les cheveux, les emmêler d'une façon licencieuse.

L'allusion à sa relation avec Doko n'a pas échappé au souverain déchu, il tente de conserver son calme. Rune cherche à le pousser à bout, il ne le contentera pas. Cependant le contact le répugne alors d'une main ferme il se saisit du poignet adverse pour le contraindre à lâcher sa prise en le baissant. En dardant ses yeux sur les pierres de quartz il soutient.

— Je préfère milles fois avoir connu un amour inaccessible avec l'être le plus fabuleux de la Terre que de m'être perdu dans les bras d'un individu aussi sournois que toi… Je-ne-regrette-rien.

Et Rune part dans un éclat de rire cynique que personne ne lui connait. Il rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il rit en emplissant de son tintement léger cette salle d'audience. Il rit pour ne pas tout dévaster.

La trame de son visage change du tout au tout. La dureté gagne les traits du jeune spectre, dans ses prunelles passe une lueur glacée, il semble vexé.

Rune recule de plusieurs pas, juge une dernière fois sa vieille connaissance, demande à Zélos de lui apporter son fouet. En main il le fait claquer contre les dalles en marbre, le sifflement déchire l'air. Puis reprend d'une voix blanche.

— Es-tu prêt ? L'heure est venue pour toi d'affronter les horreurs de ton passé, elles décideront pour toi de ta future prison.

Sans un préambule de plus le spectre fait claquer une nouvelle fois son fouet avant de le lancer sur Shion, il s'enroule de suite autour de son corps, le voici entravé par des lacérations brûlantes qui lui meurtrissent ses chairs.

— Réincarnation !

Les souvenirs défilent dans l'esprit de Shion et du spectre. Ce grand déballage affaiblit l'ancien Pope, il voit tous ses péchés antérieurs, aussi minimes soient-ils. Ses doutes, ses moments d'égarements, ses meurtres, ses erreurs, tout il revit tout.

L'étoile de l'Excellence s'approche de nouveau de son prisonnier, aussi près que précédemment. Cette-fois ci ce dernier ne peut plus repousser les gestes de son geôlier, il ne peut que subir quand la main pâle revient à l'assaut de sa chevelure platinée. Rune prend possession d'une mèche qu'il tire doucement vers lui, puis avec délicatesse il pose sa bouche sur celle de Shion. Lui dépose un baiser aérien, presque imperceptible. Sa main abandonne la chevelure pour caresser la joue, ce moment furtif semble durer des minutes entières. Un deuxième baiser vient s'échouer à la surface de ces nacres salées. Lentement Rune s'en détache pour chercher une dernière fois cette étincelle de hargne qui le fascinait tant. Voilà, il est temps à présent d'en finir avec ce jugement.

Le spectre se pousse à bonne distance, puis annonce sa décision.

— Huitième prison, le Cocyte… Adieu Shion.

Le gold ferme les yeux une dernière seconde, son dernier contact physique aura été celui-là, établit par Rune, sa dernière vision restera la sienne, deux pierres aux accents clématite le dévisageant étrangement. Ainsi soit-il. Il n'a pas le temps de penser aux personnes qu'il chérit qu'il sent le fouet se resserrer durement autour de son corps, il lui étrangle les organes puis d'un coup plus rien. Le fouet s'enlève, ses membres se disloquent, une douleur épouvantable une demi-seconde, le néant.

Rune contemple le tableau sanguinolent qui tache les dalles du tribunal, se tourne en haut des marches, cingle son fouet imprégné du liquide rouge, regagne son pupitre puis proclame de sa voix cristalline.

— Suivant !

**FIN**


End file.
